Una nueva amenaza se avecina
by Jonoti
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que derrotaron a MaloMyotismon, la puerta se cerro y desde aquel momento ambos mundo quedaron separados el uno del otro, pero algo esta provocando anomalías y la unión tamer necesitara ayuda para remediarlo ¿podrán los digielegidos cumplir con los requisitos para superar la amenaza?
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿Qué tal están? Este es mi segundo fic (¿contara como tal? Lo cree a la par que el otro…), esta vez es de digimon, una especie de crossover entre el anime y el videojuego de Dawn/Dusk. Antes que nada aclarar de que este fic va directamente después de 02, no se toma en cuenta el adventure TRI sin embargo Meiko llega a la ciudad, conoce a los demás niños elegidos, los personajes de 02 no están muertos y demás, es como quien dice un mundo paralelo, otra linea de tiempo (creo que hice mucho lió…). Bueno, creo que es suficiente aclaraciones por este capitulo, de antemano disculpas si hay algún error de ortografía

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, los digimon y su mundo menos. Lo único de mi propiedad son los oc, y la historia del fic (cualquier parecido con algún otro es mera coincidencia).

 **Advertencia:** ninguna, este fic es apto para todo publico

* * *

Otro día normal, escuela, luego la practica de basquet, tarea, quizás una escapada con sus amigos a algún lugar-o con Kari-dice mas para si el rubio que estaba echado en su cama viendo el techo. A decir verdad no es que se quejara de su vida, era muy buena, familia y amigos que lo querían, estrella del equipo de basquet, buenas notas, no las mejores, pero aprobaba, tarde de diversión con amigos, alguna salida con alguna de las chicas que lo perseguían de vez en cuando, vamos, que para sus 14 años tenia una vida bastante buena, pero no perfecta. Ese pequeño trocito no tan pequeño de felicidad que aun le faltaba se podía describir con una sola palabra: patamon. No importaba que haya pasado el tiempo, simplemente el agujero seguía ahí ¡y obviamente seguiría ahí por siempre! ¿Cómo alguien podía esperar que algún día simplemente se olvidara de su compañero, su digimon, su amigo? Era mas que claro que era imposible, aun no entendía los motivos de su separación, solo ocurrió.

Un buen día (o malo, según él) depuse de un mes aproximadamente de que derrotaran a MaloMyotismon las computadoras se tragaron a los digimon de los digielegidos, bloqueando la puerta para siempre. Pensó también en los demás, el otro día hablando con Kari llegaron a la conclusión de que los demás estaban igual, algunos cuando por x o por y motivos salia el tema los demostraban mas o menos, pero que todos tenían el mismo sentimiento.

 _Extrañaban a sus digimon_

Vio el digivice D3 que estaba junto a el, lo alzo frente a el ¿Por qué ya no abría la puerta? ¿Por qué perdió esa genial facultad? La misma pregunta, formulada de muchas formas, sin respuesta.

Suspirando arroja de nuevo su digivice a un lado y cierra los ojos recordando un poco las aventuras vividas

Un sonido proveniente de su D-Terminal lo hace salir de sus pensamientos.

Extrañado que algunos de sus amigos mandara un mensaje, pues ya usaban directamente el celular para comunicarse. Tomo la D-terminal y leo el mensaje

" _¿extrañas a los digimon?"_ era lo que decía el mensaje

TK intento encontrar el emisor del mensaje, pero no había nada, ni un nombre o dirección, nada. Decidido tomo el aparato, lo guardo en su bolsillo, y partió hacia la casa de Izzy, quizás él pueda rastrear el mensaje...

Izzy estaba sentado frente al ordenador, como la gran parte del tiempo, navegando y buscando las ultimas novedades en cuanto a tecnología, primero seria programador informático y luego, cuando el dinero le alcanzara para mantenerse, investigaría lo mas a fondo posible el mundo digital. Estaba en eso hasta que...

" _¿extrañas a los digimon?"_ ese mensaje apareció en el centro de su pantalla

-que extraño ¿quien lo envió? No hay remitente-dice para si mismo pensativo-tampoco parecería ser alguna broma, los únicos que saben que nosotros íbamos con los digimon son nuestras familias-lleva una mano hasta su mentón hasta que una idea le cruzo por su mente-¿sera... del digimundo? No, imposible, la puerta se cerro-negando con la cabeza-pero ¿y si se volvió a abrir?-suda un poco, incógnitas con respuestas opuestas

-¡Izzy! Vino un amigo a visitarte-le dice la señora Izumi abriendo la puerta a la calle

-que venga a mi habitación-le pide aun analizando las posibilidades, al sentir la puerta de su habitación abrirse se volteo-ah, eras tu TK

-hola Izzy, vine a preguntarte algo-dice acercándose a Izzy pero al ver la computadora se detiene-así que a ti también te llego-dice viendo el mensaje-a mi me llego hace un rato-dice sacando su D-Terminal del bolsillo y mostrandole el mensaje-¿alguna idea de que puede ser?

-hay una, intenta abrir la puerta del digimundo-el rubio lo miro extrañado pero hizo lo que le pidió, saco su digivite e intento abrir la puerta pero la computadora ni siquiera reacciono

-no funciono-dice haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto

-deberíamos hablar con los demás, si el mensaje nos llego a nosotros quiere decir que a ellos también les llegara si es que no lo ah hecho ya

-tienes razón-asiente de acuerdo el rubio antes de que ambos partan por la puerta hacia la plaza donde hace un par de años los niños de la primera generación se juntaron a debatir sobre los de la segunda, cuando recién comenzaba su aventura...

* * *

Yyyyyyyyyy listo, un poco corto pero los primeros son solo de introducción, cuando la cosa se ponga "picante" se volverán mas largos, os lo juro.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, segundo cap, espero les guste

Otra vez llegaba tarde, como odiaba la forma en que el tiempo se le pasaba cuando entrenaba con su equipo y estaba seguro de que le esperaba una reprimenda por esto, no los culpaba, no seria la primera vez.

Finalmente llego a la plataforma que lo transportaria hacia la sala de la union donde lo esperaban Glare y Ophanimon, y al pisarla su cuerpo se evaporo para rearmarze en la entrada de la sala.

-¿que sucede jefe Glare?-pregunta corriendo por el pasillo seguido de Coronamon pero al ver la sala nota que tanto la jefa Julia como Sayo estaban alli, la primera no con buena cara. Algo debio a ver pasado para que Julia y Sayo estuvieran ahi tambien.

-ah, Koh, al fin llegas-dice Glare volteandolo a ver, este con un asentimiento de cabeza se acerca a ellos

-deberias ser un poco mas responsable con tus tiempos Koh-le dice con voz tranquila la jefa Julia aunque se apreciaba a leguas que no estaba para nada contenta con tener que haber esperado

-lo siento, lo tendre en cuenta-dice con una sonrisa de mie...¡respeto! si, definitivamente. Aun con la disculpa comenzo a recibir un sermon bastante largo de parte de ambos jefes.

Lunamon, que era la unica digimon de Sayo que estaba ahi en ese momento, se le acerco al Coronamon.

-¿que paso que tardadon tanto?-le pregunta por lo bajo para no molestar a los demas

-a Koh se le volvio a pasar el tiempo mientras estabamos entrenando-le explica tambien hablando en susurros-ultimamente nos esta haciendo un entrenamiento intensivo a todos

-¿Koh tambien?-pregunto extrañada-Sayo tambien ultimamente ah estado aumentando nuestro entrenamiento, tanto en combates como en tacticas y en la isla granja

-¿saben por que aunque sea?-la coneja niega con la cabeza, el leon suspira-cuando nosotros le preguntabamos simplemente dijo "un presentimiento"-ambos se miraron extrañados

-con todo respeto jefa Julia, jefe Glare, creo que Koh ya entendio el mensaje y que podrian darnos la mision para la que nos llamaron-dice aburrida y un poco cansada Sayo de estar esperando

-cierto-concuerda Glare-veran, en el abismo de las sombras se han reportado extraños sucesos ultimamente, digimon de otras areas han estado migrando hacia alli y estos simplemente desaparecen, queremos que investiguen esa zona

-pero eso lo podriamos hacer facilmente de modo individual, no hay necesidad de que tenga que ir con él-dice señalando al otro que la miraba fingiendo estar dolido

-en una situacion normal ni los hubieramos enviado a ustedes sino a un equipo de menor rango-le dice la jefa Julia-pero ya lo hemos hecho y el equipo no ah vuelto, esta no es solo una mision de investigacion, sino tambien de rescate, no queremos arriesgar a mas tamers, id a investigar la zona, intenten rescatar al el equipo tamer y si la situacion es muy peligrosa huir, no ganaremos nada si ustedes tambien desaparecen

Ambos tamer asienten y se retiran seguidos de sus digimon

-Julia ¿por que no les haz contado todo?-dice girando su cabeza al verla y clavandole la mirada.

-por ahora cuanto menos sepan mejor, ademas no sabemos realmente si ambos sucesos estan relacionados-dice pensativa aun sin mirarle-¿ya enviaron los mensajes?

-no lo se, aun no hable con él desde que le pedimos que lo hiciera

-ya veo, espero que si, son necesarios, sobre todo dos de ellos

-¿eres conciente de que no es tan facil que ellos entren? El tiene que probarlos primero y si fallan los perderiamos para siempre

-es un riesgo que tenemos que correr, si nuestras sospechas son ciertas necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible

-...

Fin segundo cap, el proximo veremos la mision de Koh y Sayo


End file.
